one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Rosen vs Purple Guy
Description This is JohnVader31's 13th melee. This fight is between famous ytp meme Michael Rosen and Purple Guy. This is a part 2 of Michael Rosen vs FNAF and it takes place after that OMM. One Minute Melee Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. 2 fighters, no research, 60 seconds... MELEE! Post fight Michael Rosen was at the park feeding Bonnie and Chica to the duck, like he said he would last time. "And everything was lovely once again, wonderful." said Michael Rosen. Michael Rosen went to the shops with the marmalade man. "What should we buy?" asked Michael Rosen. "Marmalade." answered the marmalade man. Than a guy who was all purple entered the shop. He looked around the shop. Michael Rosen got some sandwiches, raisins, marmalade, chocolate cake and a bag of plums. Whilst Michael Rosen and the marmalade man was going to pay, Purple Guy stabbed the marmalade man. "FOR GOD SAKE, what have you done now?" yelled Michael Rosen. "You destroyed my Springtrap suit, I want revenge." replied Purple Guy. Ready for round two, FIGHT! 60 sec Purple Guy tried to stab Michael Rosen but Michael Rosen got out his bag of plums and whacked Purple Guy in face. Purple Guy went flying out of the store. "*click* noice." said Michael Rosen. The timer stopped. "What's going on?" asked Michael Rosen. A NEW CHALENGER APROCHES! Michael Rosen left the shop. When he left the shop he saw the one and only Markiplier, the king of FNAF. He was with Purple Guy. "Oh no, this is horrible." moaned Michael Rosen. "Hello, my name is Markiplier." said Markiplier introducing himself. "shut up!" interrupted Michael Rosen. "I am the king of Five Nights at Freddy's." boasted Markiplier. "Were all glad that your the king of FNAF but what's that got to do with the fight between the fight between me and Purple Guy?" asked Michael Rosen. Markiplier went to attack Michael Rosen. Then suddenly a portal appeared. Rick and Morty came out of the portal. "Gee Rick, where are we?" asked Morty. "I d-d-don't ******* know Morty." replied Rick. Then everything became black and white and pixelated. Michael Rosen looked forward and found Sans. Sans was with Frisk. "RIGHT, that is, I had enough!" said Michael Rosen. A helicopter was flying above the gang. Then Flippy jumped pot of the helicopter and landed. Flippy laughed evilly. "You guys can't have a gang without me, Deadpool." said Deadpool. Deadpool teleported in front of Purple guy. "Stop right there." said Michael Rosen everyone looked at Michael Rosen. "Isn't this meant to last only one minute and not 20?" asked Michael Rosen. "Yes it is." said Deadpool. "The timer has stopped that's why this is lasing so long." added Rick. Deadpool made the timer go again. 50 sec "Are we still going to fight?" asked Michael Rosen to Purple Guy. "Probably not." replied Purple Guy. Then the timer stopped again. Chara appeared. Chara used her special knife to erase this fight. K.O. Chara as laughing with joy. Than Chara saw Michael Rosen. "Hello" said Michael Rosen. It's time for the real fight, FIGHT Chara was trying to slash Michael Rosen. Michael Rosen avoided the attack. Michael Rosen pulled out his plum launcher and blasted it towards Chara. Chara cut the plum in half with their knife. Michael Rosen grew big and squash Chara. K.O Michael Rosen shrank to his normal size and he was laughing. Then the RESET button came. "Oh no." said Michael Rosen. RESET Chara was trying to slash Michael Rosen. Michael Rosen was avoiding all the attacks. Michael Rosen got distracted. Chara cut Michael Rosen. "OW, that hurt!" said Michael Rosen in pain. "Keel over and die you pr**k." said Michael Rosen Chara died. K.O The RESET button came back. "Not this time" said Michael Rosen. Michael Rosen got out his plum launcher and destroyed the RESET button. Post fight Michael Rosen was sent back to the past to where he was shopping with the marmalade man. "And everything was lovely." said Michael Rosen in relief. Results This melees winner is... Michael Rosen Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute